


Собственность Бисямонтена

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Уэсуги проиграл, а Такеда отошел от дел, управление Каи и Этиго легло на плечи юного тигра…</p><p> </p><p>  <i>AU времени The Last Party. Все исторические сведения не претендуют на достоверность.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Собственность Бисямонтена

**Author's Note:**

> Парный к рассказу "Бог зимой".  
> Возможна редакция.

Когда Уэсуги Кенсин, владетель Этиго, проиграл Такеде Сингену, Тигру из Каи, только вмешательство князя Токугавы сохранило ему жизнь. Перемену своей участи Кенсин принял также спокойно, как до того готовился принять грядущую смерть; с позволения великодушного победителя он удалился в монашеское уединение – оттачивать воинское искусство и разводить красные камелии. Князь Такеда, ныне – владетель Каи и Этиго, великодушно выделил бывшему врагу земли под строительство монастыря; Санада Юкимура поначалу принял действия своего Наставника за проявление жалости и оскорбился: давать человеку, владевшему княжеством Этиго, клочок земли на прокорм и сотню монахов в свиту – да это схоже с насмешкой, унижающей самого победителя. Позднее, когда монастырь Бисямонтена расцвел, а настоятель Уэсуги, наслаждаясь определенной независимостью, которую давало ему его положение, начал обучать воинскому искусству бойцов Каи, Юкимура переменил мнение, сочтя подобное положение достойной данью уважения мастерству побежденного врага. Однако когда за очень короткое время ввысь взметнулись белокаменные пагоды, окрестные земли стали походить на Западный рай, невероятным образом сочетая монашеский аскетизм с почти придворной утонченностью, а число монахов, привлеченных воинской славой настоятеля, перевалило за несколько тысяч – Юкимура осознал, что Тигром из Каи двигал обычный прагматичный расчет. Князь Уэсуги Кенсин, владетель Этиго, перестал существовать как политическая фигура; но Уэсуги Кенсин, настоятель храма Бисямонтена, был все также смертоносен на поле боя, и его воины в белых монашеских платках внушали не меньший ужас, чем бойцы под алыми стягами Каи. Иногда одного их появления было достаточно, чтобы решить исход сражения. Покровительство Бога Войны множило вокруг них суеверные слухи – что они якобы могут появляться из ниоткуда и также внезапно исчезать, что они способны ходить по воде, читать мысли и видеть сквозь стены, что отряд из сотни монахов однажды обратил в бегство целую армию. Но главное – теперь отряды настоятеля Кенсина сражались под его, Юкимуры, руководством, а сам Кенсин при случае умел тонко и ненавязчиво подчеркнуть и свое подчиненное положение, и благодарность за оказанное великодушие.

Кроме того, настоятель Кенсин был прославлен делами милосердия. Его монашеский сан позволял ему беспрепятственно пересекать границы провинций, чего не мог позволить себе ни один владетельный князь; многие с благодарностью вспоминали, как в час испытаний храм Бисямонтена открыл для них свои житницы, а монахи без устали трудились над восстановлением дорог и строений. Юкимура, молодой тигр из Каи, с удивлением смотрел, как тонкий профиль Уэсуги рисуется на фоне недостроенных домов и думал, что Кенсин распоряжается своими монахами на стройке с такой же четкостью и умением, как командовал своими солдатами. Он никак не мог к этому привыкнуть.

Как-то само собой получалось, что теперь настоятель Кенсин сопровождал Юкимуру даже чаше, чем князь Такеда; молодой Санада почти не сомневался, что в этом есть расчет Наставника, желающего, чтобы Юкимура перенял опыт его бывшего врага. Иногда Юкимуре казалось, что он понимает, для чего Наставник все это затеял: сейчас, во времена мира, Кенсин, всегда думавший о благополучии и безопасности своих подчиненных, был едва ли не лучшим учителем, чем сам воинственный Тигр из Кай. Возможно, потому, что в делах мира Уэсуги Кенсин был также велик, как и в делах войны. Юкимура ловил себя на мысли, что одно присутствие настоятеля, его всегда ровный голос, неуловимая полуулыбка в уголках его губ, заваренный им чай – успокаивало и настраивало мысли на мирный лад. И один раз, заглядевшись на Кенсина, невозмутимо перебирающего четки в окружении своих монахов, молодой тигр ощутил мгновенный и острый укол чего-то, подозрительно напоминавшего ревность.

Люди из Этиго потянулись к своему бывшему князю, и Синген не препятствовал этому; экзальтированная Касуга, как всегда следовавшая за своим господином, объявила себя служительницей Бисямонтена и надела монашеский платок. В сочетании с ее костюмом это производило умовыносительное впечатление. Кроме того, с некоторых пор она заведовала монастырской кухней и добилась того, что деликатесы из храма Бисямонтена были желанным подарком по многим уголкам страны.  
Обо всем этом было хорошо известно в Каи: Касуга, наведывавшаяся туда, в красках расписывала деяния своего обожаемого господина. Сарутобэ Саске однажды позволил себе усомниться в намерениях настоятеля, чем вызвал у нее бурю возмущения:  
– Как ты смеешь говорить такое о Кенсине-сама! Там люди голодают! А дороги так размыло, что даже риса не подвести!  
Саскэ слушал и согласно кивал. Про себя думал, что он всегда восхищался хитростью и осторожностью Уэсуги, но тут впору было восхититься его нахальством: провести в соседнюю провинцию передовой отряд и прям на глазах у местной администрации прокладывать дороги для полноценного вторжения… Однако при Касуге он благоразумно помалкивал.

Старый Тигр из Каи отошел от дел и предался административной работе – с тем же азартом, с каким брался за любое дело. Стращал сборщиков податей, ругался с налоговой инспекцией князя Токугавы, самолично разъезжал по Каи и Этиго, дотошно вникая в детали землепользования и орошения, пригласил к себе иностранцев и со страстью вел с ними переговоры о новинках вооружения и географических открытий. В свободное время – писал стихи и украшал токонома красными камелиями. И если раньше Юкимуру спрашивали, придыхая и умильно заглядывая в глаза, каким образом князь Такеда проводит тот или иной военный маневр, то теперь – как он умудрился за такой короткий срок поднять на одну десятую урожай риса?  
Юкимура дипломатично улыбался и отвечал, как обучил Наставник:  
– Каванакадзиму засеяли.

Мир оказался едва ли не более дорогим, чем война; отчисления, которые земли Каи и Этиго отправляли в столицу, существенно уменьшали их бюджет. И, однако, отдавать деньги, а не кровь казалось выгоднее всем. Во всяком случае – на настоящий момент.

При всей своей восторженности Юкимура трезво оценивал ситуацию и отдавал себе отчет, что его теперешнее положение держится на авторитете, созданном трудами и победами Тигра из Каи, без чьей помощи он, Юкимура, и сейчас не справился бы с ситуацией. Но нынче, окрыленный собственными победами, вдохновленный наступившим миром и гордый собственным опытом, опираясь на молчаливую поддержку Наставника, а теперь еще и Кенсина, Санада Юкимура с радостью вступил в лето своей жизни.

...

Все бы, наверное, так и продолжалось, если бы в один прекрасный день до Юкимуры не дошла потрясающая новость: Кенсин захватил облюбованные долины в уезде Ходзё, и, изгнав управляющих этого клана, провозгласил эти земли собственностью Бисямонтена. Сделал он это бескровно и как-то незаметно: просто вошел в провинцию со своими монахами и занял все ключевые посты. Солдаты Ходзё воевали на западных рубежах, малочисленная охрана сдалась сама; простой народ ничем не воспрепятствовал настоятелю – то ли людям было все равно, кто ими правит, то ли они надеялись, что под рукой Уэсуги жить будет легче.  
Настоятель въехал на своем белом коне на двор управляющего уездом и потребовал предъявить ему документы, подтверждающие права на владения этой территорией. Ему принесли мандаты Ходзё. Кенсин взял бумаги и аккуратно разорвал их.  
– Принимая во внимание, сколь бедственно положение этой страны и ее жителей, помятуя о том, что все то время, пока я был здесь, я встречал вокруг только горе и разорение, и видя, что вы ничего не предприняли для того, чтобы изменить ситуацию – ради блага и процветания этого края и его жителей я провозглашаю эту землю собственностью Бисямонтена и смиренно беру на себя полномочия управлять ею для него.

Новость застала Санаду врасплох. Как мог Кенсин начать военные действия, не согласовав с ним? Если Уэсуги, будучи подданным Такеды, захватил эти земли для своего князя – почему он провозгласил их владением Бисямонтена? Если планировал присоединить их к монастырю – почему не согласовал это с ним, Санадой?  
Потом, оставались обиженные Ходзё. Юкимура не сомневался, что они не оставят дела просто так; хотя их клан нынче вряд ли был способен нанести серьезный урон, но перспектива ссоры с соседями искренне расстраивала его, особенно сейчас, когда Токугава с таким трудом установил в стране мир. Заступиться же за Ходзё означало сразиться с Кенсином – а этого Юкимура хотел менее всего. Он еще помнил, как носился с идеей завоевать для Наставника всю Ямато, и в глубине души понимал настоятеля Уэсуги. Он также надеялся, что людям в захваченных землях будет получше под его властью. Юкимура любил настоятеля и доверял ему – и тем горше казалось ему его нынешнее вероломство.  
Юкимура честно признался себе, что оказался не готов к такому повороту событий. Он не совсем понимал, как такое могло выйти, и тем более не имел однозначного решения, как ему стоит поступить теперь.

А потому он смиренно отправился за советом к Наставнику.

...

Застал он управителя земель Каи и Этиго – так теперь звучала должность старого Тигра – как обычно, за бумагами и с кистью в руке.

– Наставник! – Юкимура был взволнован, душа его пылала, и он негодовал, и сам не понимал, на что негодовал более – на выходку Уэсуги или на собственную неосмотрительность. – Настоятель Уэсуги захватил земли Ходзё, и я не знаю, что делать!  
– Если ты об этом, то мне сообщили. – Отозвался Такеда невозмутимо. – Я слушаю тебя, Санада-доно.  
Юкимура открыл рот… и закрыл его. Любой реакции ждал он от старого Тигра в ответ на то, что учинил его старинный враг – лишь не подобного равнодушия. Заодно Юкимура в который раз подумал: кто из них первым узнает новости – он, управляющий Каи, или старый Тигр, удалившийся от дел?  
– Что думаете предпринять, Санада-доно?  
– Я не знаю, Наставник! – Юкимура говорил пылко и быстро, как обычно, когда разговаривал с Наставником, совершенно позабыв держать себя соответственно своему новому статусу. – Если наш подчиненный нарушил границы наших союзников, разве не следует нам вмешаться?  
– Союзники? Ха. Когда это было! – отозвался старый Тигр благодушно.  
– Даже если не союзников, Наставник! Настоятель Уэсуги захватил земли клана Ходзё без нашего ведома и позволения! Разве мы не должны восстановить справедливость, возвратив их законным владельцам?  
Такеда Синген задумчиво почесал лоб тыльным концом кисти.  
– Вы хотите иметь дело с Токугавой, Санада-доно?  
– С Токугавой?  
Синген кивнул.  
– По условиям нынешнего союза Токугава гарантировал неприкосновенность границ всем, кто в него вошел. Следовательно, если чьи-либо земли будут нечестно захвачены, Иэясу Токугава должен вмешаться для восстановления справедливости.  
– Но ведь и мы хотим сделать именно это!  
Старый Тигр усмехнулся, и Юкимура примолк.  
– Кенсин захватил три долины, принадлежавшие Ходзё, и объявил их своей собственностью. Тем самым он нарушил права клана Ходзё. Но в настоящий момент земли принадлежат монастырю Бисямонтена. А мы – мы третья сторона, Санада-доно. Если мы вмешаемся в эту ситуацию – хотя бы с целью вернуть их предыдущим хозяевам – то и мы, в свою очередь, выступим нарушителями границ земель аббатства Уэсуги.  
– Наставник, но как же…  
Такеда покачал головой.  
– Вы вольны поступать, как хотите, Санада-доно. Что же до меня, то я – старый человек, удалившийся от дел, и я вовсе не хочу навлечь на свою голову гнев Токугавы.  
Юкимура молчал, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
– Значит, мы не должны выступать на стороне клана Ходзё, – сказал он наконец.  
Такеда махнул рукой.  
– Ходзё своих земель не удержали – вот пусть сами и разбираются. Могут подать жалобу в столицу. Чтобы голова об этом болела у Иэясу... – Тут в глазах Тигра внезапно блеснул прежний огонек. – А Кенсин первым влез в драку – вот пусть теперь сам и расхлебывает!  
– Наставник-сама! – Юкимура в отчаянии тряхнул головой. – Вы убедили меня, что войска Каи не должны вмешиваться. Но если это так, то три долины останутся под рукой настоятеля Кенсина! – И тут Санада высказал то, что волновало его больше всего. – Но ведь тот, кто служит князю, завоевывает земли для своего господина! Если настоятель Уэсуги подчиняется нам, то земли, которые он захватил, должны быть присоединены к Каи и Этиго, а не отходить в собственность монастыря!  
– Видишь ли – строго говоря, я не могу считать настоятеля Уэсуги своим подчиненным.  
У молодого тигра отвисла челюсть.  
– То есть… Как это может быть, Наставник-сама?!  
На лице Такеды Сингена изобразилось удивление.  
– Как это, Санада-доно? Вы столько лет стоите во главе Каи и Этиго и не знаете, что монастыри не управляются чиновниками тех провинций, на землях которых стоят?  
– Я конечно знаю это, Наставник-сама… – Юкимура проклинал себя за то, что ему никогда не приходило в голову узнать юридические подробности нынешнего статуса Кенсина. – Но ведь настоятель Уэсуги клялся вам в верности!  
– Это когда было, Санада-доно. Тогда Уэсуги еще не был настоятелем.  
– Но… но Кенсин всегда помогает мне! Он всегда сопровождает меня. Я не знаю другого человека – кроме вас, Наставник! – кто еще был ко мне так внимателен!  
– Думаю, тут дело в личной симпатии.  
Несколько мгновений Юкимура ошеломленно молчал.  
– Но если настоятель Кенсин не подчинятся вам, то кому он подчиняется, Наставник-сама?  
Тигр пожал плечами.  
– У него есть какое-то начальство в столице, Санада-доно. По правде говоря, я никогда особенно этим не интересовался. Я слежу только за тем, за что отвечаю – могу отчитаться вам, сколько дохода получает от монастыря казна Каи и Этиго, а отношения Уэсуги с его столичным начальством не входит в мою компетенцию. Поверьте, Санада-доно, в моей старой голове и без этого довольно забот.  
Юкимура смущено склонил голову.  
– Но ведь чем-то Кенсин-доно вам все равно обязан, Наставник-сама?  
– Конечно. Я, как владетель Каи и Этиго, отвел ему земли под монастырь.  
– Почему, Наставник-сама?  
Такеда удивленно приподнял брови.  
– Потому, Санада-доно, что я почитаю богов и будд.  
– Наставник-сама… Но вы ведь есть же у вас способ как-то влиять на настоятеля Кенсина?  
Синген довольно ухмыльнулся, как сытый кот.  
– Разумеется. Уэсуги мне платит. За те земли, которыми пользуется монастырь. И если он откажется платить, то я отниму у него земли и пущу его по миру вместе со всеми его монахами.  
– И сколько же настоятель нам платит, Наставник-сама?  
Синген хищно усмехнулся, показав зубы.  
– Столько, сколько я скажу.  
Тут в голове Юкимуры забрезжила некая догадка насчет того, почему столько земель в Каи и Этиго числятся принадлежащими монастырю Бисямонтена, а также – откуда берется тот рис, который якобы выращен на распаханной Каванакадзиме. Он ухватился за нее и попытался понять ее логику.  
– А если земли Ходзё отойдут к монастырю Уэсуги-сама, то он будет платить нам и за них?  
Такеда покачал головой.  
– Нет. Это земли, взятые с боя, и они отходят в полное распоряжение монастыря.  
– Значит, они не будут иметь для нас никакой ценности?  
В глазах Тигра зажегся огонек, и сквозь маску старого брюзги на Санаду взглянул прежний Синген. Он наклонился вперед, поманив воспитанника к себе.  
– Ну почему же… Кое о чем мы непременно договоримся, если я закрою глаза на то, как он обошелся с Ходзё. – Тигр из Каи оперся подбородком на руку. – Но лучше подумай вот о чем. Токугава не облагает налогом буддийские монастыри. А это значит, что земля Бисямонтена сохранит как минимум на четверть больше дохода, если будет под рукой Кенсина…  
– Наставник-сама! Но это же значит, что Кенсин… – Юкимура не смог сдержать эмоций. – Да эти три долины плодороднее, чем четверть земель Каи! Кенсин-сама на них разбогатеет, как… – Но тут же новая мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, заставила Юкимуру ахнуть в голос. – А это значит, что он сможет содержать свою армию! Наставник! Что вы…  
Юкимура осекся. Нет, Наставник никогда не перестанет его удивлять!  
Он, Юкимура, вроде важные вещи говорит. Ну нельзя же так…

Такеда Синген, Тигр из Каи, владетель Каи и Этиго, – молча смотрел перед собой и улыбался во весь рот.

 

зима 2012-2013 гг.


End file.
